That Should Be me
by XOXOkiss
Summary: Tao penyanyi kelas dunia, yang memiliki kenangan asmara yang menyedihkan dimasa lalu. Kris yang selalu menyakiti Tao walaupun Tao bersabar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja hubungannya dengan Kris diakhiri? Akankah Tao bertahan tanpa Kris?
1. Chapter 1

Title : **THAT SHOULD BE ME**

Author : Vanilla Huang

Genre : Hurt, Sad ending(?), Romance, YAOI!

Rating : T

Cast : TaoRis (main), dan cast lain akan bermunculan seiring waktu

Length : Chaptered

Summary** : **_**Tao, penyanyi kelas dunia yang memiliki kenangan asmara yang menyedihkan dimasa lalu. Kris yang selalu menyakiti Tao walaupun Tao bersabar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja hubungannya dengan Kris diakhiri? Akankah Tao bertahan tanpa Kris?**_

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong…. Vanilla balik dengan membawa teaser ff TaoRis yang baru dan lebih galau(?) sebenarnya ff ini mau Vanilla bikin sad ending tapi terserah readers deh mau happy ending atau sad ending. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu barat yang berjudul That Should Be Me. Ayo tebak siapa penyanyinya? Ini baru teaser loh ya, kalau responnya bagus baru Vanilla lanjutin. Kalau enggak? Itu mah DL #plaak Harap REVIEWnya,ne ^^ FF ini jg murni hasil imajinasi Vanilla jadi dilarang mencolong atau copas-copasan tanpa seijin Vanilla~ ! **

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading about this other girl_

_Do you do what did what you did with me_

_Does she love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on _

'_till you believe _

_That that should be me _

Terdengar riuh tepukan orang banyak ketika seorang namja bermata panda yang berada di atas panggung selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menyedihkan diiringi dengan piano. Tao, namja itu segera berdiri dari kursi pianonya dan langsung memasang senyuman manisnya.

" Terima kasih semuanya yang telah datang untuk menyaksikan showcase ini. Tao ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung dan membantu Tao agar showcase ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dan untuk para fans, terima kasih banyak karena selalu mendukung Tao. " Tao tersenyum membuat para penonton berteriak melihat Tao yang bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap(?)

" Dan yang terakhir, Tao berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang dulu dan hingga sekarang Tao cintai. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan inspirasi untuk lagu penutup showcase malam ini. Dan semoga kalian semua menikmati penampilan Tao mala mini. Sampa bertemu lagi! " ucap Tao masih dengan senyumannya dan tak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tao merasa matanya mulai memanas seketika bayang-bayang masa lalu terlintas diotaknya.

Tao membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari menuju backstage. Tanpa mengetahui seorang namja berambut pirang meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum miris.

" Wuuaa! Daebbak! Suaramu indah sekali Tao-ie! " ucap seorang namja manis dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata indahnya.

" Terima kasih,ge~ ini juga berkat gege yang selalu mengajari Tao menyanyi " ucap Tao pada Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

" Ne, Tao-ie. Hehehe…. Tentu saja itu karena kau yang memang memiliki bakat dalam menyanyi. "

" Tao…. Apakah kau masih menunggu…ani…mencintainya? " Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya yang semula ceria menjadi serius.

" Kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya,ge. " Tao tersenyum dengan airmata yang mulai menghiasi wajah sempurnanya, lalu segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

Tao terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya yang

" Aku merindukanmu,ge…. Tak peduli seberapa banyak gege melukaiku. " Tao menatap langit malam penuh bintang. Ia berada di balkon tempat ia melaksanakan showcasenya yang meriah. Tak menyadari sesosok namja tinggi dibelakangnya tersenyum miris.

" Tao… "

Tao kaget begitu mendengar suara namja yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini ia rindukan, namja yang telah membuat hatinya rapuh.

" K- Kris ge?! "

TBC

Harap reviewnya…

Gomawo ^^


	2. Flashback

Title : **THAT SHOULD BE ME**

Author : Vanilla Huang

Genre : Hurt, Sad ending(?), Romance, YAOI!

Rating : T

Cast : TaoRis (main), dan cast lain akan bermunculan seiring waktu

Length : Chaptered

Summary** : **_**Tao, penyanyi kelas dunia yang memiliki kenangan asmara yang menyedihkan dimasa lalu. Kris yang selalu menyakiti Tao walaupun Tao bersabar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao yang tiba-tiba saja hubungannya dengan Kris diakhiri? Akankah Tao bertahan tanpa Kris?**_

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong…. Mian kalau Vanilla telat update lanjutan ni ff, padahal kemaren udah mau di post lanjutan dari That should be me tapi malah kehapus. Sekali lagi Vanilla tegaskan bahwa semua ff yang Vanilla post itu hasil pencerahan*?* Vanilla! J****ika terjadi kesamaan dalam judul atau kemiripan dalam isi FF Vanilla minta maaf karena bagaimanapun juga FF ini hasil pikiran Vanilla sendiri. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review ne, semakin banyak yang review, Vanilla juga semakin semangat ngelanjutinnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to leave your review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

" Mommy! Daddy! Hiks… Jangan tinggalkan Tao! " seorang namja kecil berusia 5 tahun terlihat begitu kacau dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes dari kedua matanya dibawah terpaan hujan yang pada waktu itu melanda Qingdao.

" Tao! Hiks… Uljjimaa… Hiks… "

" Baekhyun gege! Mereka akan membawa orang tua Tao! Cepat hentikan mereka! Hiks… Hiks… " Tao, namja itu menangis sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan namja bermata panda tersebut.

" Uljjima, Tao-ie…. Jangan hiks menangis…. Mommy dan Daddy sudah pergi… Hiks hiks… sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua… hiks… " Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Tao. Tao hanya bisa menangis melihat petugas rumah sakit membawa kedua jenazah orang tuanya menuju ambulance.

Hingga sehari setelah pemakaman kedua orang tua Tao dan Baekhyun, kedua namja kecil itu langsung ditempatkan ke sebuah panti asuhan di Qingdao.

" Baekhyun ge…. Jangan menangis lagi! Tao akan selalu bersama dengan gege… Uljjima,ge. "

" Tapi… hiks… mereka enggak mau menerima kita! Tao harusnya ikut dengan mereka! Kau kan keluarga mereka sedangkan aku bukan! Hiks… Tao tidak pantas berada disini… hiks.. hiks "

Tao hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menangis dan Tao tau apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu. Keluarga Huang tidak ada yang mau menerima Baekhyun karena sebenarnya Baekhyun merupakan anak hasil adopsi. Walau begitu, Tao sangat menyayangi Baekhyun hingga iapun tak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Tao yang bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun pun memilih untuk pergi kembali kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di taman belakang panti asuhan tersebut. Ya namanya juga masih bocah, kalo saudaranya nangis dan gak mau berhenti ya tinggalin aja. Toh entar berhenti sendiri -.-

**Grep**

" Baekkie kenapa menangis? " ujar seorang namja yang usianya lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari samping .

" Hiks… Aniya… hiks gwenchana..hiks..yeollie " Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang menghiasi paras imutnya.

" Baekkie berbohong! Kalau baekkie baik-baik saja baekkie pasti engga nangis! Uljjima,baekkie chagi. " Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya membuat Baekhyun yang semula menangis menjadi lebih tenang.

" Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Ayo masuk! Kita kedatangan teman baru nih! " teriak Kim ahjumma, membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan segera menggandeng Baekhyun kembali ke dalam panti asuhan.

.

.

.

" Oke, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Ayo kenalkan dirimu. " ucap Kim ahjumma.

" Eumm… Namaku Yifan. " namja kecil yang berdiri di sebelah Kim ahjumma membungkukkan badan setelah memberitahu namanya.

" Ok,Yifan. Selamat datang. Nah, kau akan sekamar dengan… mm… Tao. Tao ayo angkat tanganmu! "

Tao kecil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Yifan yang melihat Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memojok di ujung ruangan ketika Kim ahjumma menyuruh anak-anak panti itu untuk kembali beraktivitas.

**Puk**

" Kenapa,ge? "

" Tao tao kenapa ngeliatin anak itu terus? Diakan aneh! Tadi gege ngajak dia ngomong tapi dia gak nyahut. Kesel! Dasar tiang jemurannnnn! " Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Baekhyun chagi! Ayo kita main. " Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Tao yang mulai merasa bosanpun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang panti asuhan.

" Huuuh! Bosan! " Tao mengembungkan pipinya dan …

**Chu **

" hmm ? " Tao menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat Yifan berada disampingnya.

" Tao imut sekali~ " ucap Yifan sambil membelai lembut pipi Tao hingga membuat sang empunya merona merah.

" hmm… Yi- Yifan ge juga tampan " Tao menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah seperti tomat membuat Kris tertawa kecil dan memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya itu.

" Panda~ "

" Naga~ "

" Naga? " Tanya Kris bingung. Tao kecil menganggukkan kepalanya

" Iya. Naga! Baju gege kan gambar naga! Jadi Tao panggil gege naga aja ya…. "

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera melanjutkan pelukannya dengan Tao yang terlepas tadi.

**Jepret jepret **/?

" Kkkkk…. Imut sekaliiiiii sih mereka itu! " yeoja berambut pirang dan bertag name Jessica itu melihat hasil jepretan yang baru saja di ambilnya secara diam-diam membuat Taeyeon yang berada disampingnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat fujoshi cantik tersebut.

" Taeyeon eonnie,lihat! Anak kecil bermata panda ini imut sekali kan? " Tanya Jessica sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya.

" Ya ya ya terserah deh. Diakan masih kecil tentu aja kadar keimutannya tinggi. Ah~ mudah-mudahan mereka selalu bersama.. By the way namja bermata panda itu namanya Tao sedangkan yang memeluknya itu Yifan. " ujar Taeyeon

" Yifan? Li Yifan? " Jessica langsung menjatuhkan kameranya karena kaget dengan ucapan gadis cantik dihadapannya.

" Ne. Li Yifan, anak dari ketua Li Corp yang meninggal karena dibunuh 5 hari yang lalu. Seluruh keluarga Li yang memang tinggal serumah itu tewas seketika. Hanya Yifan dan pamannya Li Zhoumi yang selamat. Tapi anehnya, Zhoumi menolak untuk ngurusin Yifan dan malah ngemasukkin anak itu kepanti asuhan ini. " ucap Taeyeon dengan begitu seriusnya. Jessica hanya terdiam dan kedua yeoja berparas bak malaikat itu langsung menatap Yifan dan Tao yang masih berpelukkan ditaman itu.

**TBC**

Mian Vanilla ga ngebalas review dari para readers sekalian dari chap sebelumnya dikarenakan Vanilla sibuk pake banget. Abisnya Vanilla ngetik ff sambil belajar buat UKK -_-

Gomawo ne buat yang udah baca ni ff gaje, ya walaupun gaje Vanilla harap readers semua mau meninggalkan secercah (?) review. Sekali lagi GOMAWO ne~


End file.
